Calls Me Home
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Returning from her tumble through time, she visits the grave of the person she had fallen for in 1977. While also finding something to look forward too. HG/JP slight HG/SB


_A/N: Hey everyone I know. I have been pretty absent from writing. My heart just hasn't been in it lately. I won't be giving up any stories I have open. They, of course, will be finished but only when I feel like I can give you the updates you deserve not something that seems forced and not right. I am doing little one shots to get me back in the spirit. On the bright side, we bought our first house and have been getting settled in and are awaiting our first Halloween with trick or treaters. I am so excited._

 _NOW ON TO THE STORY!_

Hermione walked through the snow fill sidewalk not caring about the freezing cold that hit her face. The wind whipped hard almost howling through the small town. She could hear the laughter from the small family walking down the other side of the street. A bright contrast to the dark depression she was feeling. Tears rolling down her face didn't help the burning on her face. The lonely graveyard came into view as she turned the corner. As she came upon the entrance she opened the gate walking over to the grave she was hunting. Not that she had to look very hard for it; she had been there before with harry. Now, after everything that had happened; things were different. Her trip through time changed it all.

She had fallen in love with James Potter.

She didn't intentionally let it happen but it was like gravitational force between them when she started Hogwarts. Hermione had meddled with a time book she shouldn't have been messing with; the book wasn't simply a book but infused with time magic in itself. She fell into 1977, luckily for her, right before the school year had started. Professor McGonagall claimed her as a family member, giving her a cover story. The Headmaster had already started on a way to get her home.

Hermione started the school year and had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She had been shocked but happy about that. The thought of having to stay in the same tower without Harry and Ron depressed her. She truly missed them. While keeping her head down, she tried to avoid him and the other Marauders; Mainly so she wouldn't choke the life from Peter Pettigrew herself. Unfortunately once James Potter had put his mind on something; he didn't let it go.

He didn't hound her about going out with him he had simply come over to her in Hogs Head and set down with her and started talking to her. It freaked her out a little as she had heard stories about him from Remus and Sirius, about how he had been with Lily Evan's. That conversation lasted for the rest of the day. Every Time they were together they were talking. The talking turned into something more. She tried to end it with him before something began.

" _James, We can't have anything together?" Hermione whispered quietly to him sitting out by Black Lake._

 _James frowned looking at her, "Why not? Think McGonagall won't approve."_

" _No, James. She would but," Hermione had started to tear up. "I won't be here forever. I am going back home and I don't want either of us hurting."_

 _James wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "Then I'll love the time I do have with you."_

Hermione remembered that day perfectly he had kissed her by the lake, but something in his words seemed like he knew she would leave before she said anything to him.

James had even invited Hermione back to his family manor for Christmas; only after spending time with her Aunt Minerva. She enjoyed everything there, Mr & Mrs. Potter had been truly amazing. Hermione had even got in the kitchen with his mother and helped her cook; while the men went after a tree. Christmas eve had been beautiful as the Potters headed to bed, Sirius headed off to bed not long after them, Giving Hermione and James some time alone. James had quietly taken her back to his bedroom. He had got her a silver bracelet with a stag charm on it. Hermione gave something much more precious. James was her first. He had been so sweet and kind to her about everything. The next day James wouldn't leave her side unless he had to. Sirius gave her and him a devilishly knowing smirk. Sirius ended up with a snowball in his face.

Returning to Hogwarts everyone had taken notice how much closer they were, especially Lily Evans; who, particularly, didn't like Hermione but made no move to be a rude person.

One who had decided to ask during breakfast in front of the entire school. James had calmly set his stuff down before hitting the boy in the face. He actually hadn't received detention for it seeing as how Professor McGonagall had heard everything. James picked up his book and Hermione's and walked her to class.

The end of the school year was only two months away when Dumbledore had called her to his office during class. James, Sirius, and Remus had frowned when she had been called not knowing why she would be called to the headmaster's office. Hermione knew already, why she was being sent home.

She had been right, Dumbledore gave her the afternoon to say her goodbyes, she would be going home that night after dinner. He had kindly excused Her, James, Sirius and Remus from classes for the afternoon to say goodbye.

Professor McGonagall had told them to seek her out by the lake. When they found her she had already been crying. She explained to them she was being sent home and she wouldn't be able to come back or see them again. Sirius and Remus had become such good friends to her it hurt having to say goodbye to them. They had left giving the couple the rest of the time together before she left. The goodbye with James was the hardest one of all. He spent every second he had with her even as he walked her to Dumbledore's office.

" _I don't want you to go," James whispered holding her as she knew she was about to have to go into Dumbledore's office to leave._

" _I don't want to either." Hermione cried holding him tighter. "But I have too."_

 _James kissed her on the lips as he pulled back looking her in the eyes. "I love you so much."_

" _I love you too James," Hermione replied. "Promise me something, James."_

" _Anything." James agreed._

" _Please, let me go," Hermione said trying to hold herself together. "Find someone and be happy. That's what I want for you."_

 _James looked down at the ground not saying anything._

" _James, promise me," Hermione repeated her words._

" _I promise," James whispered looking back into her eyes. "I want you to promise me the same. No matter who it is. You will find someone to treat you right and make you truly happy; in your time."_

" _I promise." Hermione agreed quickly before the shock appeared on her face from what she had said._

" _I know," James said simply as the office door opened and Minerva stepped out._

" _It's time to go, Hermione." She spoke sadly looking at the pair._

 _James kissed Hermione hard on the lips once more. His voice broke as he spoke. "Go home, Hermione."_

" _I love you, James," Hermione said._

" _I love you too," James replied as he let her hand go. "You will alway have a place in my heart." The headmistress ushered Hermione through the door closing it._

The next moment Hermione was sitting back in 1999 where Minerva was the Headmistress of Hogwarts. The weeks following were the hardest everything was different everything had changed. No one could get Hermione to talk but Remus and Sirius. Seeing as they were the only ones who knew the truth.

Hermione tried to shake off all of the thoughts from the past as she saw James' name on his gravestone. How could emotion hit her like this even after she had already been here before? Nothing was different about it everything was still the same.

She felt her knees buckle from under her, it was still like yesterday for her of him losing him.

"It's so hard, James," Hermione said between the sniffles and tears rolling down her face. "I don't know how to be here now. One second I am with you and the next I am here and you're dead. Everyone wants me to talk about it and I can't. I can't tell Harry; I went back in time and fell in love with your father. He's so worried, he just wants to help me. Remus does as well but he says I just need time. Sirius won't leave my side much."

Hermione paused as she noticed the snow started falling around her. She didn't care, this is the first time she had come here since she got back. She wanted to stay.

"I don't I can ever tell harry or anyone else what happened. They would all hate me or look at me differently. Gods, I miss you so much." Hermione said, not hearing the footsteps coming up behind her.

"You're not alone there, kitten." Hermione turned around sharply seeing Sirius standing right behind her. Giving her a knowing look as he continued to speak. "You're going to catch your death out here."

"I don't really care right now," Hermione replied standing up from the snow, wiping the remains off her.

"I figured you wouldn't," Sirius replied casting a warming charm over them.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked him her eyes slowly turning over to him.

"Minerva." He replied simply. "That and I kinda guessed where you disappeared too. I saw you slip out of the house."

Hermione nodded as she pulled out her wand making another wreath sit on the grave.

"I feel lost," Hermione stated simply, giving him a shrug. "I'm not sure exactly what I should do. I know what I should do. What I promised James I would do but I don't know."

"You will find your way again, Hermione. I'll help you." Sirius offered with a small smile.

"Thank you, Sirius." Hermione smiled giving him a hug. He slowly placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Minerva sent me with something that might help you but it has to be returned to her and locked away," Sirius spoke letting his free hand dig in his pocket. Opening his hand before her a small, very familiar, stone rested in his hand.

"Sirius, Is that what I think that is?" Hermione asked slightly shocked that stone was sitting in his hand.

"Yes, You have one time to use it and I have to take it back." Sirius placed the stone in her hand.

"I don't know if I should," Hermione said slightly worried.

"I think you should." Sirius encouraged her, She looked back up at him. He was so much different than he was as a teenager, then again anyone would be different after the life he lived.

Hermione closed her eyes thinking of James until she heard him speak.

"Hermione?"

Opening her eyes she found James standing in front of her with a smile on his ghostly face.

"James."

"You know when I said move on and be happy. I didn't think it would be with Sirius." James laughed, as a blush covered Hermione's face.

"That's not- I didn't-" Hermione stammered over her words.

James waved off her words walking closer to her. "You look exactly the same, I knew I was right."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked the one question she had been wanting to be answered.

"I overheard Dumbledore and Minerva one night talking but he had abruptly stopped talking as I got closer." James frowned at the end of his words.

"He could see under the cloak, James." Hermione chuckled slightly.

"That makes a lot of sense." James smiled scratching the back of his head. "That happened and you had a time travelers book with you as well. I placed the pieces together but I didn't say anything to you. I didn't want to know anything about the future anyways."

"I am glad you were happy, James," Hermione spoke,

"I very much was," James assured her. "But those words I said to you I meant. You were and still are in my heart."

"The same for you James." Hermione smiled.

"I know he can't see or hear me so I will tell you. I think he does like you. I man I knew would be standing in the freezing cold for just anyone. I want you to give him a chance Hermione but not just because I said something but because you want to."

Hermione turned a glance to Sirius seeing him look down to her with a small smile waiting patiently for her it made her heart jump a little.

"I think you right James." Hermione agreed looking back to him.

"I know I am," James smirked. "Take care of each other."

"Of course James." Hermione about to tell him goodbye when James spoke again.

"Hermione, tell Sirius if he hurts you. I'll haunt him till the day he dies." James said.

"Sirius?" Hermione spoke grabbing the man's attention.

"Yes, kitten?" Sirius replied.

"James said if you hurt me he'll haunt you till the day you die." Hermione chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Sirius frowned slightly.

"He bloody well knows what it means." James outright laughed.

"He said you bloody well know what it means." Hermione relayed the message.

Sirius said nothing only clearing his throat and swearing she heard him mutter "Wanker." under his breath.

"I told you," James smirked once again.

"Fine you were right." Hermione smiled. "I think, I can let you rest now James."

"Good. I hated seeing you so miserable." James said. "Goodbye again, Hermione."

"Goodbye, James."

With one last smiled Hermione turned the stone back over to Sirius; who placed it right back into his pocket. "You won't use it."

"No, I'll see them again one day," Sirius shook his head giving her a small smile. "I have to live for now. I learned all of that the hard way."

"Sirius, Do you have feelings for me?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Sirius answered honestly. "I did when you were at Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Not when you were a child, Hermione." Sirius frowned at Hermione, he pulled her closer walking her out of the graveyard. "I meant when you took you little trip through time."

"You never even hinted," Hermione replied shocked at his words.

"No, James was taken with you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I stayed away." Sirius admitted. "I may have done many things, but hurting the ones I love wasn't one of them."

"You're a good man, Sirius," Hermione spoke. "If we are being honest, I do like you, Sirius."

"So what are we saying here?" Sirius asked as they stopped at their apparition point.

"We are saying we take things very slow. This is something new for both of us." Hermione said sliding her hand down his chest. "And I am still-."

"I understand. Really I do. We have all the time in the world." Sirius smiled pulling her against him apparating back home.


End file.
